Where My Demons Hide
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Clint and Steve are sent to bring an assassin in and you won't believe who she is!


Where my demons hide

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

**Look into my eyes**  
** It's where my demons hide**  
** It's where my demons hide**  
** Don't get too close**  
** It's dark inside**  
** It's where my demons hide**  
** It's where my demons hide**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons  
**

* * *

"Barton, Rogers, I have a mission for both of you. You'll be collaborating on it", Director Fury said. He opened a file and set it in front of the two men.

Clint immediately recognized the girl in the picture.

"Her name is Ammarie Jacobi", Fury said.

Clint scoffed.

"Problem agent?" Fury asked.

"Negative sir", he said.

"She currently works at Cirque de Soleil, but works as an assassin on the side", Fury said, "I want you two to bring her in…alive and unharmed".

* * *

Steve and Clint purchased tickets to the show. Steve was amazed at the aerial acrobatics, but Clint could see after all this time, she hadn't lost her touch.

After the show, they went backstage.

The moment she saw Clint, she bolted.

He and Steve quickly cornered her and escorted her to a helicopter which took them to the helicarrier.

* * *

They took her to an interrogation room and handcuffed her.

Clint was the one chosen to talk to her. "Ammarie is it?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Don't patronize me, Clint", she spat.

"So…an assassin huh? Following in the family business?" he asked.

"We are not family! You left us!" she yelled.

"Really? That what Trickshot told you?" Clint asked her, "Did he also tell you he tried to kill me and left me for dead? I would be dead if S.H.E.I.L.D. hadn't found me".

The whole time Clint and her were talking, Ammarie was slipping out of her handcuffs.

She jumped up in the table and pulled two knives out of her boots.

"Wanna see how much I learned, big brother?" she asked twirling the knives.

Clint leapt onto the table to grab her, but ended up with a knife in his shoulder.

She leapt over him and ran out the door. She ran until she found a gym. She scaled the wall, using her acrobatics. She found a nest, most likely made by her brother. She looked around and found some ropes.

* * *

While Natasha was stitching Clint's shoulder up, Fury stormed into the room.

"Why didn't you mention that she was your sister?" Fury asked.

"Because I haven't seen her since she was a child. I didn't think it mattered", Clint said, "Barney taught her well".

"I put Rogers in charge of finding her", Fury said.

"Good luck", Clint said, "You're going to need it".

* * *

Steve searched the entire helicarrier and came to the gym. He opened the door and saw Ammarie swinging on ropes and twirling in the air. "Wow", he said softly.

She swung and glided right in front of him.

"I thought you were amazing", he said, "Yesterday, at the show".

"Well, I thought I'd put my circus training to good use", she said, "Cirque de Soleil seemed like the best idea".

Looking into Ammarie's eyes, Steve could see the pain and the fear. He could also see the betrayal he was sure she felt after figuring out her older brother had been alive this whole time.

Fury, Clint, and Natasha came bursting into the room.

Ammarie looked at Steve and then walked forward. "I accept any punishment you see fit", she said, "But before you take me away. I want to say that I'm sorry Clint. Really I am. I thought you left us. Barney never told me he tried to kill you. I still love you".

"You're being recruited", Fury said.

"Excuse me?" Ammarie asked.

"Agent Barton isn't used to being out-smarted or tricked. You could be an asset", Fury told her, "You would train with Rogers here. You've already proved yourself".

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" she asked.

"Even after all these years, you still don't trust anyone but yourself", Clint said.

"There is one I could trust", she said looking back at Steve.

Steve could tell that she was telling the truth. He could read her like a book, simply by looking at her eyes.

It's where her demons hid, but he could see the person behind the mask.


End file.
